King CreepaLot
General Information: King_CreepaLot is a noteworthy figure and staff member of the r/gasmasks community; he is currently the owner of the Fandom and Steam pages, co-owner of the Youtube channel, and admin on the Discord and Roblox servers, and goes by several names, though unlike others, retains the same name throughout most circumstances. Miscellaneous Information: King_CreepaLot is interested in militaria, with gas masks being an aspect of the general interest, alongside maintaining significant interest in uniformology, especially that of the World Wars and Napoleonic Wars. His favorite game is a decade-old game that nobody plays anymore known as Left 4 Dead 2. Other interests include art history, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Lego, and firearms. I first got into militaria when I visited my uncle during a militaria expo when I was perhaps 9 or 10, he was able to inform me all about the stuff, and I helped man his booth. Over the course of time, I've come to amass a significant amount of militaria, not impressive by any means, but a fair amount. Currently, I'm most knowledgeable in German and British uniformology, though I plan on rapidly expanding my knowledge on various other pieces, and currently maintain an all right level of information on miscellaneous pieces. I first got into the gas mask hobby back in 2015 or 2016, I can't fully recall, however, my first mask was the M-49. Quite a common starter mask, I suppose, but hey, we all start somewhere. Out of the ones I currently own, my favorite has to be my MIA2 from the mid-late 1930's, which I just so happened to snag here locally. I acquire a lot of my pieces locally, either by visiting garage sales and antique dealers, or by hosting local ads in the newspaper. Out of my entire militaria collection, my favorite original piece has to be my M42 stahlhelm, it's a named single-decal Luftwaffe helmet; my favorite reproduction piece is the new coatee I have on the way, a colour sergeant's coatee for the 56th Regiment of Foot for the Napoleonic Wars. Yes, I'm into My Little Pony as well, my favorite character is Rarity for those curious. List of Known Aliases: * King_CreepaLot * r/GOD Maintenance - (r/Gasmasks Official Discord) Names listed below are not found within the r/gasmasks community: * KingCreepaLot * king__creepalot * Reproduction Rarity * Autumncoat Justice Historical Events: King_CreepaLot played a role throughout the Discord's history, including the times of Slav, RandomComrade, and Durov. RandomComrade Incident King_CreepaLot was one of the earliest staff members of r/Gasmasks Official Discord, serving alongside Delta and RandomComrade as the moderation team. In this time, he went by the dumb name of "Vive la France Baguette," and was one of the more active members of the community. During his time with RandomComrade he had received a ban regarding racism and Nazism on the subreddit, but would remain on the Discord. After the staff team looked into the situation, they found that King_CreepaLot had not shown any signs of racism or Nazism to speak of, and was therefore unbanned. This ban would cause the inevitable server-wide spiting of RandomComrade and the eventual banning of him. Slav Incidents Eventually, King_CreepaLot would be involved in the various situations regarding Slav, a member who was an encyclopedia regarding any Avon mask created after the S6, however, acted similar to that of an edgy 14-year-old boy. This included posting yiff and gore and getting into fights with random users, which would lead to his banning. Throughout the years of the Discord's lifespan, Slav would continue to join and get banned, though with time, showing small improvements. Durov Incidents After Slav came Durov, a user King_CreepaLot had known from a Discord server known as MLP Kingdom and who originally started out as a Communist, creating his own ponysona and the Kingdom of Hoofoslavia. Durov would continue to cause irritation to several members of the MLP Kingdom server, including the owner, ShadowFlashy, and members such as King_CreepaLot, Dorey, Rako, Bismarck, Beatrix, Fluttershy my ponifu, Moly, and several others. Durov had soon turned into a Neo-Nazi and had informed King_CreepaLot that he should either die or become a slave, to where King_CreepaLot would start the trend of mocking Durov on both MLP Kingdom and r/Gasmasks Official Discord. He would eventually manage to stumble across the r/Gasmasks Official Discord and would, at the start, act like any other entry-level collector, though not doing much in terms of research for his masks. Eventually his attitude would get him banned and he would continue to rejoin using alt accounts. Servers Known: * r/Gasmasks Archive and Database * r/Gasmasks Official Discord * r/Gasmasks Official YouTube Channel Discord * Asbesto ex Protivogaz * Chitter Chatter Critter Funtime * Cozy foxhole * cuntys dudes * D&K Hangout * Equestrian Unity * Fanwork Studio * Fluttershy's MLP Fan Club * Gas mask / Militaria Collectors * MLP Kingdom * Noobydoo * shit server * Skiddly Wiffers * Stalin's Holy Lair * The Big Gay * The New Guard King CreepaLotProfile.png|My main profile picture what a piece of scheisse.png|An old photo of myself attempting to make others cringe. Standby for the brand new cringe photo I'll form soon enough. Gordon Highlanders.png|My Fandom profile picture, he's part of the 92nd Regiment of Foot - those Gordon Highlanders you hear about. czech.png|My Steam profile picture of a 1930's Czechoslovak soldier. Complete.JPG|King_CreepaLot's MIA2 Category:Staff Category:MLP Kingdom Category:Stalin's Holy Lair Category:Skiddly Wiffers Category:R/Gasmasks Archive and Database Category:R/GOD Category:R/GOYCD Category:Cozy foxhole Category:Cuntys dudes Category:D&K Hangout Category:Equestrian Unity Category:Fanwork Studio Category:FFC Category:GmMC Category:Noobydoo Category:Shit server Category:The Big Gay